Superhero High
by randomg1rl
Summary: AU What if Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't wizards but superheroes. Can they defeat the evil Voldeman and his followers? Or will it all turn out completely different?


**A/N This was just a random idea I thought of yesterday... I hope you likey!**

* * *

"Ugh, it doesn't fit quite right!" Hermione groaned after changing into her new superhero suit.

"Well mine's perfect if you ask me..." Ron pulled up the sleeves of his suit "You should get it done at Zoids & Electro's."

"Not everyone has amazing superheroes as parents!" Said Hermione, who's parents were just your average people.

" Look at this! Death eaters on the loose, by Ritalina Skeeterston.." Harry read aloud from 'The national super'.

"What the hell is up with her name..." Mumbled Ron.

"I was getting tired of their useless gossip, finally something we actually need to know! It's a bit obvious who that is writing..." Hermione had been a past victim of the famous reporter, Rita Skeeter, who was known for being clever, but not clever enough to think of a name that didn't give away who she or he was.

"It's that guy from 'The Daily Hero' who always wears makeup and dresses..." Said Ron.

"Rita Skeeter is female, believe it or not. Anyway the article says 'After the recent escape from Axiel, the prison for villains, the loyal followers of the strongest villain of all time, Voldeman, have escaped past the security system. Some of the people sighted have been Bellatrix Lestrange, who could kill someone in the blink of an eye and Lucius Malfoy, husband of famous for being famous socialite Narcissa Malfoy.'"

"Oh my freaking superman!" Gasped Hermione.

* * *

"Your first lesson will be a powers exam." Announced Professor Carazam, the new Villain Defence teacher.

"Let's hope this one can actually teach." Ron leaned over Harry. Superhigh had a history of bad Villain Defence teachers, last year it was an irritating pink kitty woman who wouldn't let any of the kids use their powers.

"Excuse me, not being funny or anything.. but what will we be doing?" Called Cassandra Kylo, who was the daughter of Captain Kylo, the first superhero to be able to transform into a humuhumunukunukuapua'a, which was a Hawaiian fish. Or a High School Musical song.

"We'll be testing your ability to use your powers." Answered Carazam. Carazam was a tall muscular man with dark blonde hair and looked around forty. Harry and Ron had heard of him before, seeing as he had written books in the past about his fights with villains, but he was no Lockhart, his books weren't a bunch of lies and there was video footage to prove it.

"Hannah Abbott!" The blonde haired girl walked slowly up to the front of the gym "What is your power?" Asked Carazam with a strong Australian accent.

"I can... Um... Make things move.." Murmured Hannah.

"Well don't just tell me!"

Hannah focused on a chair the other side of the room and eventually it started to slide forward. "Amazing." Said Ron sarcastically.

"Useless. To the left."

"This is horrible! No super powers are useless!" Hermione.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Yes?" Said Hermione, walking over to Carazam.

"So what's ya power?" He looked unimpressed, probably because of Hermione talking out of turn earlier.

"I can mind read..."

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione concentrated on his thoughts. She had agreed to use her power only for the 'Greater good' but when a teacher was telling her something, being the good student she was it was only right for her to listen.

"You're thinking of a barbecue." Said Hermione. She had seen a huge barbecue covered in sausages, burgers and chicken.

"Yup you can read minds but that's useless!"

"I can also stretch my arms and legs as long as I wan-"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Useless!"

Hermione walked over to the useless side with her head down in shame.

After three advanced and six useless it was finally time for Draco Malfoy, the trio's enemy, to show his power. Or to be humiliated.

"What do you do, blondie?" Smirked Carazam, giving Draco's famous smirk a run for his money.

"I can shapeshift!" Lisped Draco.

"You have a lisp? That's cute..."

"It's not something I can help, now do you want me to show you or not?"

Draco slowly transformed into what seemed to look like a ferret. "A ferret, huh?" Carazam laughed "Useless!"

"But, but my fath-"

"No buts."

It was now Harry's turn. He had inherited his super speed from his father and it had helped him escape a painful death from Voldeman. Not to mention his invisibility from his mother.

"Now what about you? You're the famous Harry Potter?" Said Carazam.

"I have super speed." He answered.

"I thought you'd be better, well let's see!"

Harry raced around the gym in less than a second. "Pretty fast...Useless!" Boomed Carazam, his voice echoing around the gym.

Now all that was left was Ron, and the real question was whether he was useless or advanced...

"Ronald Weasley!"

"I'm here alright." Ron strolled over to the front.

"Power?"

"Super strength.."

"Prove it!" A large trap door opened on the ceiling and a house fell down on Ron, but he managed to keep it up with the tip of his little finger.

"Not bad, not bad at all.. Advanced!" Ron smiled to himself as he joined the advanced group.

"I'm surprised you came back this year, Granger!" Said Draco, finding someone to take his anger out on "Your parents aren't even super."

"I'm surprised you came back..." Hermione glared "With your father out of prison and your egotistical brat mother who thinks she can get whatever she wants!"

"How dare you insult my family!" Draco yelled.

"Break it up, break it up!" Laughed Harry "Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends!" Hermione joined the song and Draco walked off, trying not to smile. "We can be friends!"

* * *

Their next lesson was Super History, seeing as their old teacher had been killed by Voldeman last year, naturally they would have a new teacher.

"My name is Sara Victory, as you probably know, my dad is Jet Victory. Now today we will be learning about the history of Gatorman." Said the teacher.

"We did this last year!" Hermione called out.

"Well I wasn't here last time so I don't have a clue!" Said Victory, her curly blonde hair bouncing up and down.

Harry knew the history of Gatorman off by heart, he was one of the superheroes that EVERYONE knew about. If you asked someone in the street who he was then they'd probably tell you his life story.

All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker off and laser beams appeared everywhere...

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
